ejenalifandomcom-20200223-history
Ali
Ali or Agent Ali is the main character in Agent Ali. He is a 12 year old boy who at first had a normal life but was then accidentally recruited into M.A.T.A., a secret agency that protects the fictional Malaysian city of Cyberaya from danger. Ali's Quote *every agent should be united to fight equally regardless of the difference - Season 2 episode 12 (MISSION: DIEZ) Official Summary Ali is the main character of the series and is an agent under M.A.T.A.. At first, Ali was a kid who had a normal life; he attended primary school, has homework, faces Puan Munah, a fierce teacher, and struggles in Mathematics. He is also a victim of bullying, as noted in his encounters with Shaun and Syed. His fate was then changed when he accidentally discovers a very special and one-of-a-kind prototype device called I.R.I.S (Infinity Retinal Intelligence System) when he stopped by a local food stall on the way to school and ordered Tempoyak Udang, which the food stall hawker mistakes as a password for one of his shady clients and gives the I.R.I.S to Ali by mistake. Ali was then hunted down by Dos and Trez who wanted to obtain I.R.I.S, but Ali successfully activated the I.R.I.S. by accident. Because of I.R.I.S, Ali was forced to become an agent under M.A.T.A as the agency searches for a way to seperate the I.R.I.S. from Ali. Agent Bakar takes his role as Ali's mentor to teach him about being an agent under General Rama's command. About the name Ali: according to Harian Metro''The article from ''Harian Metro: http://www.hmetro.com.my/node/127283, it is based on the common word found in almost all textbooks. The reason is because it is a simple name. Pre-Series Life In the early concepts, Ali is a spy kid in the secret agency M.A.T.A.. He has high intelligence that can only be stimulate in critical situations. He becomes a spy with Bakar and Comot in order to save his father, who is kidnapped by a villain named Nonimus. Ali wields the I.R.I.S., which is his father's invention, and the item Nonimus wants. In the final concept, many of the early concepts have been redesigned or abandoned. It is revealed in MISSION: COMOT that Ali once had a happy family. This is proven when he treasures the picture of his younger self, his father, his mother and his old pet cat, Labu. According to his father, his mother had died and Labu went astray then. His father is unable to take care of Ali as he is too busy at work and only comes back at late night. Hence, Ali is alone in his house. Occasionally, he will chat and play games online with his only best friend, Viktor. Weapons *''During First Draft (Movie Draft)'' **Electric Shock Sticker: Sticks on the fence and zaps an electric shock to the opponent **Shockwave Pistol: Breaks barrel, forcefully pushes back enemies. **Sticky Bomb: Sticks on opponent's palm and detonates after a few seconds **Pogo Shoes: Allows Ali to jump off high buildings. *''Teaser #2: KECEMASAN!'' **Armed: Ali used his armed device (Slingshot) to shoot the sentry guns in the 2nd teaser ("KECEMASAN!"). At the time, Alicia's character had not been created yet, and once they secured her as a main character they armed her with a slingshot and had to find another weapon for Ali. The director of Ejen Ali got inspired to equip Ali with a high-tech yoyo when he watched a Facebook video of a kid playing with one. *''Now (Series Draft)'' **'I.R.I.S.' (Infinity Retinal Intelligence System): A device that analyses his surroundings and opponents (by informing him what the opponent can and will do before doing it) as well as offer solutions on defeating them by displaying holographic instructions that only he could see through the I.R.I.S.' lenses. It can also scan his surroundings in X-Ray vision. Since I.R.I.S. is a prototype, its abilities are constantly being discovered each time Ali uses it for something new. **'Yoyo': Creates a shield when it is spun around at high speed. It also emits a force that forcefully pushes back or blasts away Ali's opponents with a distance of 10 meters. **'Aero Boots': Boosts Ali's natural jumping capability, allowing him to jump great distances or leap great heights up to 25 meters. His Aero boots are synced up to the I.R.I.S., which means he can only use them properly if he concentrates on using I.R.I.S. to send inputs to his Aero Boots. (First appearance: MISSION: RISE) **'Kickscooter': After Ali's old scooter was crushed by a heavy truck, Jenny had designed him a new kickscooter that looks identical to the one he had before, except she had upgraded it with M.A.T.A.'s technology and synced it with the I.R.I.S.. Aside from its rocket boosters, the new scooter's upgrades have yet to be revealed. Appearance Ali has fair skin, black eyes and black hair. His hair is a little shaggy on the right. As an agent, his hair is spiked up to the left, initially styled by Uncle Bakar to complete Ali's secret agent identity. Ali is also short for his age, him being just 130 cm tall. Both General Rama and Alicia have pointed out Ali's weak physique, which is especially evident during his agent training. SCHOOL UNIFORM: Just like any other school uniform in Malaysia, Ali wears a white, short-sleeved shirt, white shoes and blue pants. He also wears a red tie with a futuristic pattern. AGENT UNIFORM: As an agent, he wears a pair of special glasses called I.R.I.S. (Infinity Retinal Intelligence System) which he had accidentally activated and can now only be used by him. He also wears a red agent suit with a black and blue pattern and a tiny yellow square. It also has black sleeves and comes with red and grey gloves. Ali's suit, courtesy of Jenny, is equipped with a communicator, body sensors and homing technology, so that M.A.T.A. is able to track him wherever he is and monitor his well-being through his suit. Ali also sports his red Aero Boots. Personality Ali is known to be clumsy and prone to being punished, and possesses an intense loathing towards Alicia. Despite his laziness and undisciplined attitude throughout the series, Ali makes up for it with determination and bravery. At the end of the first season, however, he has made efforts to arrive early for school and to improve in his studiess. However, his impulsiveness often leads to failed missions, and he doesn't do well in following instructions. Whenever there are those in trouble, Ali doesn't think twice about rushing in to help, a trait that he inherited from his mother. He doesn't seem to be very popular in school, having less-than-average grades and few friends, including Viktor. Like any other 12-year-old, Ali craves popularity, as seen in MISSION: SENSATIONAL, when he uses his agent identity to gain fame as Cyberaya's superhero, dubbed as 'Cyberwira'. Despite being distant from his busy father, Ali has a soft spot for family, as seen in MISSION: RISE, when he defies General Rama's orders to stay out of the mission to rescue his father, who had been taken captive by Dr. Aaron; and in MISSION: OVERRIDE, when Ali uses I.R.I.S. on a whole new level to defeat Uno after his workers had beaten up Bakar to the point of unconsciousness. Trivia *"Ali" is a common Malay name used in school's reference books and workbooks. *Ali's was mistaken to be 9 years old by Dos and Bakar in MISSION: IRIS due to his short stature. *Ali's father, Ghazali, is first seen in the video MISI: RAYA. *In MISSION: EVEN, Ali's full name is revealed to be "Ali bin Ghazali". *He is the third protagonist in Malaysian animation to be voiced by a female. The first are Upin and Ipin and the second is BoBoiBoy. *When in his agent uniform, his hair is styled like his father's. *As revealed in the Ejen Ali Magazine #1, his height is 130 cm and his birthday is 8 April. **8 April is the premiere date of the first episode of Ejen Ali and the series' anniversary. *Ali is one of the richest kids in Cyberaya, as his father is one of the city's leaders and Cyberaya's most adept computer genius. *Ali and Viktor's friendship is mostly filled with gaming, but Viktor easily notices when Ali is upset and tries to offer him helpful advice, which Ali decides to take on occasion. *Ali states that he loves being an agent and being able to use I.R.I.S. because he feels he could help people, as his uselessness as a normal kid prevents him from standing up to others. *Despite his dislike for Alicia, Ali still feels obligated to help her and tries to be friendly to her during and outside missions. *In Mission: Comot, a screencap of Alicia's tablet shows yet another detail on Ali's profile - Ali is classified under the Red House, one of the school's sports teams. This is further indicated by the red shirt Ali wears in P.E. class. Simulation Training Gallery Navigation References ms:Ali id:Ali ee Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:MATA Ejens Category:Males Category:Agent Ali Franchise Category:TEKNO Ejen